Merchants or manufacturers require a return on the financial resources they spend on advertising products and services. There are a large number of merchants who do not have budget to advertise nationally, due to expensive advertisement slots allotted by the network service provider (such as Television networks, websites and social networks). One way to increase the effectiveness and control the cost of advertising is to deliver advertisements that are relevant (targeted) to specific classes of subscriber. In order to deliver targeted advertisements, traits, characteristics and interests of the subscribers need to be identified. Numerous methods have been proposed for gathering and processing data about subscribers based on their viewing, purchasing and surfing (Internet) transactions. But none of these provides a complete picture of subscriber purchasing behaviour.
In addition, privacy has become one of the most salient concerns of consumers and governments since the arrival of the Internet. There is sensitivity to the potential for privacy to be compromised by modern technology, including marketing and advertising systems that acquire personally identifiable information about consumers. Accordingly, the ways in which advertising data and consumer information are collected, processed and analyzed must address the need for consumer privacy.
Accordingly there is a need to provide a solution to one or more of above said problems. The present invention solves one or more of these problems in a unique and economical manner.